


V is for Vampire

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei encounters a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "V is for ?" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

Walking home one night, Rei vaguely sensed a villain nearby. She ducked behind a nearby vehicle and transformed into Sailor Mars before checking out the situation.

The voice of a young woman called out for help. Mars followed the sound to a mostly vacant alleyway, where she found the teen trying to fight off a vagrant. "Let her go!" Mars demanded.

Her attacker temporarily distracted by Mars' appearance, the sobbing girl managed to break free of his hold and ran off. The man turned to Mars, flashing a set of sharp fangs. "You let my dinner get away."

Violet eyes widened. "You're a vampire?"

"Indeed, I am," he said, coming toward her. "And you will be my next victim, pretty girl."

"I don't think so," Mars scoffed, getting over her shock. "In the name of Mars, I will vanquish you!"

She shot off a Fire Soul, burning him to ashes.


End file.
